starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rodiano/Leyendas
| altura = De 1.5 a 1.7 metros | piel = Verde con variaciones de pigmentos | distinciones = Ojos multifaciales, antenas con forma de platillo, espinas en la cabeza, dedos succionadores | razas = Ninguna conocida | miembros = *Feeven *Greedo el Viejo *Greedo *Andoorni Hui *Hulas *Navik el Rojo *Neesh *Suvam Tan *Dar Wac *W. Wald }} Los '''rodianos' fueron especies humanoides reptilianas nativos de Rodia en el sistema Tyrius. Altamente reconocibles debido a su estructura facial y pigmentos de piel, los rodianos eran infames por su cultura violenta, que surgió por las dificultades de vida en las junglas de su mundo natal. Aunque eran a menudo relegados a las esquinas de la sociedad galáctica como cazarrecompensas o criminales, los rodianos no se limitaban a simples matones. La población rodiana logró producir artistas, mercantes y políticos que incluso se encontraban entre las clases altas de los Mundos del Núcleo. Biología y apariencia , una rodiana hembra.]] Los rodianos fueron humanoides con piel verde del planeta Rodia. Poseían rostros distintivos; largos, redondos, ojos multifacéticos, hocicos parecidos al de un tapir, y un par de antenas con forma de platillo en sus cabezas. La piel rodiana tenía una textura dura, excepto en sus manos y hocicos.Essential Guide to Alien Species Los hocicos flexibles aumentaban los sentidos olfativos finamente sintonizados de los rodianos, recolectando y filtrando el aire.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Sus largos ojos característicos eran el primer indicativo de una ancestral raza nocturna y eran capaces de ver en el espectro infrarrojo. Ésto lo permitía a los Rodianos detectar visualmente el calor del cuerpo emanando de su presa en la oscuridad.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Debido a su amor por luchar y estilos de vida activos, la mayoría de los rodianos estaban en buena condición, normalmente delgados y fuertes. Sin embargo, algunos rodianos corpulentos se volvieron obesos. normalmente aquellos que podían contratar a otros para que lucharan por ellos, tales como el operativo del Sol Negro Avaro Sookool o el pandillero de Nar Shadaa Reelo Baruk.Shadows of the Empire (novela) , un inusual rodiano albino.]] Normalmente los rodianos tenían piel verde, lo que les permitió camuflarse con la vegetación de su mundo jungla.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Sin embargo, las variaciones en el pigmento no eran raras, que iban desde marcas de nacimiento desfiguradas hasta la decoloración del cuerpo entero. Ésto era distintivo entre la raza y dio lugar a las apelaciones descriptivas como "Navik el Rojo" y "Jannik el Blanco".A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's TaleStarfighter: Crossbones Otra característica notable de los rodianos eran sus manos. Tenían dedos largos, diestros y las puntas de los dedos se parecían a ventosas, éste rasgo denota un estilo de vida arbóreo, lo que le permitió a los rodianos escalar árboles y rocosas empinadas.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Una cresta de espinas flexibles pegada a sus cráneos, defiriendo en volumen, longitud e incluso color. En lugar de espinas, a los rodianos también les crecían cabellos. Ésto era más común entre las hembras, aunque a algunos hombres también les crecían, ejemplificado por Evo el Azul.New Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesStarfighter: Crossbones Las hembras también eran físicamente distinguidas por sus pechos y glándulas mamarias.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Sin embargo, hembras extranjeras, a menudo afeitaban su cabello y llevaban ropa suelta, en un intento por ocultar su género.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Algunas hembras, sin embargo, ostentan con orgullo su feminidad si supieran que es una ventaja.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los rodianos expulsaban un aroma picante, almizclero, algunos expulsándolo más fuerte que otros.Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Éste aroma era una feromona oleosa que la excreción servía para hidratar la piel y atraer a posibles compañeras.New Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesEssential Guide to Alien Species La mayoría de los humanos y diollalianos encontraron al olor particularmente parecido al "olor de los excrementos de los animales en el fondo de tu bota."Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesA Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Sin embargo, éste no era el caso con todas las especies, ésto es evidenciado por el desagradable uso de las feromonas de Greedo; un cantinero de Tatooine llamado Wuher recogió el cuerpo de Greedo para usarlo en la creación de un perfecto licor hutt.Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Muchos asumirían que todos los rodianos olían igual, sin embargo, los mismos rodianos podían diferenciar el olor.New Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesEssential Guide to Alien Species El aroma distinguía la identidad, comunicándole a los rodianos el patrimonio individual de familia y la cría.New Essential Guide to Alien Species El olor de un rodiano de un clan de pugna podía enviar a un miembro del clan rival a un frenesí beligerante.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los rodianos, como ocurre con otras especies, estaban sujetos al proceso de envejecimiento. Mientras crecía, la antena de Wald empezó a combarse y parches grises aparecieron en su hocico.Tatooine Ghost Una nota interesante era que, los rodianos de habla-básica tenían la tendencia a cecear. Tenían dificultad pronunciando ciertas silabas (tales como R, L y S), dándoles un acento único.Shadows of the Empire (novela)Shadows of the Empire Planets GuidePrice of Business Los rodianos también poseían una amplia gama vocal y han sido conocidos por hacer ruidos extraños.A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Cultura e historia La cultura rodiana estaba obsesionada con la violencia y la muerte, debido a los comportamientos y prácticas que fueron arraigadas por sus primeros antepasados. Su mundo densamente-selvoso era adecuado para la agricultura, necesitando a los rodianos para lidiar con los depredadores viciosos para la mayoría de sus alimentos. Algunos de éstos depredadores, como los ghests, podían acabar con aldeas rodianas enteras. Mientras que los rodianos desarrollaban técnicas de caza para sobrevivivr, la caza se volvió central en su cultura. Finalmente, después de haber casi-extinguido a la mayoría de los depredadores de su planeta, empezaron a cazarse mutuamente en varias guerras y concursos de gladiadores. Milenios más tarde, toda Rodia estaba dominada por un puñado de grandes y poderosos clanes, que habían eliminado o esclavizado a sus vecinos más pequeños. El líder del clan más poderoso, el Clan Soammei, eventualmente se proclamó a si mismo Inta'si'rin'na, o Gran Protector de los rodianos. A través del resto de la historia rodiana, el título de Gran Protector pasó de clan a clan, con el consiguiente cambio en las lealtades y poder. Algunos Gran Protectores pudieron dominar toda Rodia como dictadores, mientras que otros estaban limitados a la dominación de uno o dos clanes mayores. Lo siguiente es un listado de varios clanes conocidos. Cuando los exploradores de la República Galáctica llegaron a Rodia, ellos también fueron cazados, hasta que un Gran Protector inteligente vio las ventajas del contacto con la civilización galáctica. Las cazas cesaron, y una nueva política fue implementada. El Gran Protector declaró que el mejor cazador, demostrado por el éxito en varios concursos de gladiadores y cazas en Rodia, le sería permitido dejar el planeta para trabajar como cazarrecompensas, mercenarios o esclavistas, u ocupaciones similares. EL Gremio del Gran Protector, o Goa-Ato, instituía premios anuales a los mejores cazadores. Los premios, llamados Atiang, contenían categorías como "Mejor Disparo", "Mayor Distancia", o "Mejor Captura". Por lo que muchos considerarían a los rodianos como una especie feroz y sanguinaria, ellos también eran conocidos por su drama. El teatro rodiano empezó como una serie de peleas de etapa, alentado por el Gran Protector Harido Kavila como un camino para que su gente eliminara su agresión. Con el tiempo, se desarrolló como una tradición teatral vibrante, aunque violenta. Aunque no era como una profesión honrada como la caza, cada clan tenía al menos un grupo de actores que realizaban leyendas de clan. A pesar de que a los actores se les impedía la búsqueda directa de poder político en casa, el drama se convirtió en una forma aceptable de elementos disidentes de desafiar a las ideas establecidas. Por supuesto, no todos los rodianos encontrados fuera de su mundo eran cazarrecompensas o artistas. Algunos eran refugiados de clanes feudos que ilegalmente dejaban Rodia en busca de asilo. Emigrantes ilegales y sus descendientes nacidos fuera de su mundo podían viajar por la galaxia libremente y trabajar en una variedad de profesiones, desde mercantes pacíficos y técnicos hasta vendedores de armas y criminales. Las autoridades rodianas trataban a los rodianos nacidos fuera de su mundo como si se tratasen de ciudadanos galácticos alienígenas y emigrantes ilegales generalmente no les era permitido regresar a Rodia (aunque algunos utilizaban documentos falsificados o legítimos para reclamar el estado de fuera de mundo). Los políticos rodianos, como el Senador de la era de las Guerras Clon Onaconda Farr y el ayudante de Palpatine Dar Wac, eran a menudo vistos en Coruscant. Durante el tiempo del Imperio Galáctico, los rodianos eran comandados por el Gran Protector Navik el Rojo del Clan Chattza. Después de instigar una guerra interna de clanes y tomar el poder, Navik ajustó las restricciones de la emigración y construyó vínculos con el Sol Negro y el Imperio Galáctico.Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide Navik perseguía despiadadamente a sus rivales, sentenciando a todo el Clan Tetsu a la muerte. El genocidio no estaba limitado a Rodia, ya que refugiados de Tetsu fuera del mundo, como Greedo el Viejo y su familia, eran perseguidos por cazadores de Chattza. , Gran Protector de Rodia.]] Los Yuuzhan Vong invadieron Rodia en su marcha al Núcleo Galáctico, esclavizando a la población. Los invasores alienígenas planearon forjar a sus cautivos rodianos en mortales bestias de guerra, bajo la dirección del Maestro Moldeador Taung Molou. El tomó a los sujetos experimentales rodianos aparte en un nivel celular, reconstruyendo su código genético con pequeñas partes de otras criaturas. Éste experimento resultó en la creación de los Vagh Rodiek, bestias de guerra sin mentes que se movieron en piernas parecidas a las de un cangrejo, con hoces de medio metro de largo de hueso en lugar de brazos. Las espinas naturales en la cabeza de los rodianos mutaron en púas afiladas. De nuevo, los rodianos que se las arreglaron para escapar de Rodia eran refugiados de persecución. Los rodianos se las arreglaron para volver a Rodia después de la guerra y fueron representados en el Senado Galáctico de la Alianza por Moog Ulur. Rodianos en la galaxia Bajo mundo criminal , un cazarecompensas poco exitoso.]] La fuerte asociación con la violencia en la cultura rodiana llevó a muchas carreras en el crimen fuera de su mundo. Una de los profesiones más famosas era la caza de recompensas, una aplicación directa para las habilidades de caza adquiridas por muchos rodianos. Algunos rodianos se volvieron muy exitosos con ésto, como Hulas, el líder del grupo secreto GenoHaradan de cazarrecompensas durante el período de la Antigua República, y Menndo, Hako Armado, Slyder, que eran muy activos en los días del Imperio. Tal vez el más conocido, aunque considerado por muchos una desgracia graciosa, el intento hecho por un cazarrecompensas rodiano era el de Greedo al contrabandista corelliano Han Solo. En un contrato para el señor del crimen Jabba el hutt, Greedo acorraló al famoso corelliano en una cantina de Tatooine, amenazándolo de pagarle a Jabba. En circunstancias algo confusas, Greedo fue disparado por el contrabandista, aunque existe cierta controversia sobre como paso exactamente ésto. La recompensa de Greedo fue recogida por otros dos cazarrecompensas, Thuku y Neesh, que lo identificaron como un rival del Clan Tetsu, y lo querían muerto. durante las Guerras Clon.]] La fuerte asociación con la profesión de cazarrecompensas llevó a la formación de muchas compañías de armamento en Rodia. Algunas eran la Corporación Salus, Armas y Municiones Sancretti, Interestelar, N'Gant-Zarvel, Corporación de Municiones Tonena y Armamentos Interestelares Rheshalva. Las armas a distancia, como la carabina N'Gant-Zarvel 9118, y armas blancas, como la hojilla repulsora lanzada y el bastón de hoja, eran artículos populares producidos por éstas compañías. La armadura del cazador rodiana y la cámara de exploración rodiana eran también famosas. Los rodianos también estaban involucrados en otras formas de actividades criminales. Algunas se volvieron muy exitosas en éste bajo mundo, como los Vigos Dardo, Clezo y Avaro Sookcool en el Sol Negro. Otros, como Reelo Baruk y Ne'Chak, fueron por sí mismos, estableciendo sus propias organizaciones criminales, a menudo empleando muchos rodianos, al igual que otras especies, como lackeys. Los rodianos trabajaron para organizaciones criminales como el Intercambio, los Esclavistas de Sabiador, o como piratas al igual que Lekk Bazak. Otros criminales rodianos famosos incluían a Slerog Fenn, Ten-Suckers Madoom y los terroristas Beekly Grimlok y Lorgal. Muchos rodianos frecuentemente trabajaban en áreas grises, como los contrabandistas Chihdo y Chordak. un piloto del Escuadrón Pícaro.]] Legitimidad A pesar de esa proclividad hacia el crimen, muchos rodianos encontraron cumplimiento en profesiones más legítimas. Los rodianos eran mecánicos aptos, normalmente trabajando entre los corredores de vainas, mientras que un número se volvieron músicos exitosos, como Doda Bodonawieedo y Greeata Jendowanian. Otros se volvieron hombres de negocios exitosos, como Kelko, comprador de la operación minera en la Estación Shusko. Otra rodiana bien conocida era la cazadora de tesoros y arqueóloga Suz Tanwa, que descubrió muchos artefactos preciosos de su antecesor Suvam Tan. Muchos rodianos también se unieron a la Rebelión en la Nueva República en varias capacidades. El escuadrón de cazas de élite el Escuadrón Pícaro contuvo un número de pilotos rodianos como Koobis Nu, Andoorni Hui, y Standro Jcir. Muchos otros pelearon en otras capacidades, como Whewik, Oepoono, Keemaippoon, Othik Wespoch, todos miembros de las Fueras Especiales de la Alianza. Los rodianos fueron a trabajar en altas posiciones en la Nueva República, como los Senadores Navik el Rojo (que también era miembro del Concejo Consultivo de la República, bajo el nombre de "Narik") y Moog Ulur. Sensibles a la Fuerza rodiano.]] Muchos rodianos eran sensibles a la Fuerza, y eran una presencia común en las principales ordenes de la Fuerza en la galaxia. Un número se volvió Caballeros Jedi, durante el periodo de la Antigua Orden Jedi, y la Nueva Orden Jedi. Durante la Antigua República, el rodiano Dree Vandap peleó en las Nuevas Guerras Sith, y un Jedi rodiano también peleó en la barrida Yinchorri en el Templo Jedi, la Batalla de Geonosis, y la Primera Batalla de Kamino. En la Nueva Orden, Kelbis Nu, Jovan Drark, Toile Senn y Twool fueron Caballeros Jedi entrenados. Nu Drark fueron asesinados durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong; Nu en Eriadu y Drark en la exitosa pero costosa misión a Myrk. Senn fue asesinado más tarde en la Batalla de Tralus de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Se conoce que un rodiano fue parte de la Orden Sith Darth Krayt, parte del equipo que emboscó a los Jedi en el planeta Daluuj en 137 DBY. Algunos rodianos, como Vinto, tenían asociaciones cercanas con los Jedi, a menudo trabajando con ellos en varias misiones, mientras que otros, como Paemos, no estaban aliados con ninguna tradición particular de la Fuerza pero, sin embargo, sabía y enseñó algunos trucos. Entre bastidores Los rodianos en la Cantina de Mos Eisley fueron referidos durante la producción como Marcianos, y en 1978 fueron identificados en un memo como "Grafities", una referencia a la película de George Lucas American Graffiti. El mismo traje rodiano de Greedo también fue arreglado diferente con dos brazos extras y fue usado por Nabrun Leids, que en el momento era referido como "Plutoniano". En las versiones originales de Una Nueva Esperanza y el Retorno del Jedi, todos los personajes rodianos del fondo vestían el mismo trajo de Greedo. Los rodianos añadidos a la Banda Max Rebo en la Edición Especial del Retorno del Jedi eran los primeros rodianos que tuvieron sus propios trajes, sin mencionar a los primeros rodianos que aparecieron en la pantalla y que no eran cazarrecompensas. La primera aparición del nombre "rodiano" y Rodia fue en Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, pero fue usado más tarde en los guiones originales y notas de producción para la Trilogía de precuelas. Ésto lo hace uno de los pocos elementos C-canon en las películas. Los términos "rodiano", y el pronunciado-similarmente "Rhodiano", son a menudo utilizados para describir civiles, animales, y localizaciones de la isla Griega Rhodes. "Rodiano" y "Rhodiano" son pronunciados del mismo modo que el nombre de la especie. En el show de BBC Bamzooki, un equipo se llamó a sí mismo los "Rodianos de Coruscant". Apariciones *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' *''Marked'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Urchins'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' videojuego *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' * * * * * * * * * *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Package'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Droid Trouble'' * * * *''A Favor Done...'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Domain of Evil'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * Firestorm}} *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Survivors'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Incident at Horn Station'' *''Falling Star'' *''Ghost'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tall Tales'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Instant Adventures'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Nebula Assassin'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Shadis 27'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Lista de rodianos Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Rodianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes (R) en:Rodian